


The Edge of Glory

by rafioanni



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Angst, M/M, More tags will be added in the future updates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 03:27:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21111899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rafioanni/pseuds/rafioanni
Summary: At such young ages, the couple has to face a challenge. Will the two of them survive, or will they just give up?





	The Edge of Glory

**Author's Note:**

> This story will probably be short as its my first time writing in this platform, but I'll do my best finishing it!

All his life, Bokuto never imagined himself living a life outside volleyball. As a child, he dreamed of becoming one of the sports professionals that kids like him watch on the television and support during plays.

No one thought that he would retire at such a young age. At the ripe age of 28, Bokuto Koutaro's career ended. He was told that he would never be able to play again, that he would never be able to recover completely. 

Who knew a car accident will all it take to end his career?

Overall it was an extraordinary day. He got up, ate breakfast, exercised, took a shower, attended practice and then headed home. He managed to spike all of Kageyama's tosses, Akaashi even visited him during their training and smiled more than usual. What more, they had a date that night. It felt amazing as if it was a dream.

A speeding car, the screeching tires, the deafening sounds from the ambulance and Keiji's horrified screams.

Koutaro wanted to get up and comfort Akaashi, to tell him that everything will be alright. Why was he crying anyway? Ahh right, he pushed the raven out of the way when he saw the truck rushing towards them. Right then, he felt all the pain rushing into him as if he had been hit by the truck all over again. Despite all the pain, he didn't fail to call Akaashi.

"Kaashi.." Bokuto weakly calls and tries his best to swallow the metallic blood threatening to spill from his mouth. "How uncool, I'm supposed to take you home tonight.." He cringes at the pain he feels whenever he opens his mouth. "But I don't.. regret pushing you." The raven's silent tears and constant shaking of the head turned into broken sobs, his mouth chanting the same words again and again. 'No... Please.."

Still, Bokuto insists and weakly shakes his head. "I want you to live happily. Even... If it's not with me." The wing spiker musters all the strength left in his body to wipe Keiji's tears. "I'm horrible, I made you cry." He finally lets the cool facade fall. "To be honest, I'm scared." He whines, "I love you." He can feel his own body growing cold as the minute's pass. 'Ahh. I want to live. I wanna grow old with Kaashi.' 

Finally, his body gets placed on the stretcher. Despite the panicked yells from the medical staff, he could clearly hear Akaashi's cries. "I really... Love you Keiji." He finally allows himself to close his eyes, the comfort of darkness lulling him into a deep slumber.


End file.
